


Nightmares from the past

by Thatcrazyaoifan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcrazyaoifan/pseuds/Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you think after suffering from the same nightmare night after night for 3 years? What will our character think soon after their world gets turned upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was written on a random thought abd i hope you enjoy it i was trying to produce the feeling of being the character seeing as thats what happens when i read. Anyway let the story begin!

_Its dark all I can see is darkness around me, I can no longer tell what is up and what is down. I have been in the darkness for so long. Only when he comes is there light. I close my eyes and shiver in the darkness and shudder when I hear footsteps. I know that he is coming to play with me again. I remember how I used to fight him and try to escape. I laugh now at how silly the thought of escape was. The door slowly creaks open and light floods in as well as warmpth. I cover my eyes as the light is blinding. The man quickly moves close enough to grab my wrist. I am forced to look up though I never see a face. His hands are like ice on my skin, though the hands don't wander my whole body becomes impossibly cold from his touch alone._

   My eyes suddenly open and I sit up shivering and grab my blanket that had fallen of the floor. I glance at my alarm clock 2:38am.  I groan and swing my legs over the side of my bed. The carpet beneath my feet is slightly warm as I walk over to my closet. That dream has plagued me for 3 years now every night its the same dream. When will the nightmares end? I wonder as I sigh and grab a sweater and then grab my school uniform. I head out of my bedroom and down the hall and head down stairs. My younger sister is sitting at the kitchen table with her head down on her school books, her shoulder length light pink hair covering her face. A pencil is resting in her fingers as if she had been writing and suddenly sleep claimed her. She looks so peaceful even though her face is hidden by her hair. A small smile makes its way to my face and I take the pencil from her fingers and set my clothes down on the table. 

 I bend over and carefully pick her up. Her head falls against my chest and her arms move to her chest. I carefully start walking down the hall to her room, place her on her bed and pull the blankets over her. I quietly exit the room and close the door. I wander back down the hall to the kichen to grab my clothes. 

  Once inside the bathroom I look in the mirror. Messy short brown hair with pink ends. dark circles under my dull green eyes. I sigh and turn on the bath water and strip down to nothing. I then grab the shampoo and put some in my hair and run my fingers through my hair. Minutes later I rinse my hair and climb into the bath and turn off the water. The warmth of the water relaxes me and thats when my mind wanders and my eyes slowly drift shut. 

_"You worthless child!" That voice fills my ears and suddenly a sharp pain grows in my chest and a warm liquid spills from me. "Thats what you think." Came my week reply before my world became black._

  A knock on the bathroom door startles me back to reality. I sit back up in the water and move my bangs out of my face. "Its open mom." I say and the door opens a little bit and a hand reaches through and grabs the hairbrush off of the counter, the hand holding the brush retreats and the door closes. 

  I glance at my wrist and look at my watch. 4:30am. I sigh ans pull the plug and the water in the bath starts to drain slowly. I reach for my pink towel and stand up and wrap it around my body. _I got lost in another nightmare of a dream, they seem to be getting more detailed though._ I think as I pull my school uniform on. 

  I dry my hair and hang my towel on my lavender hook and leave the bathroom following the delicious smell of coffee. "Another nightmare sweetie?" My mom says setting the brush down and grabbing two coffe cups. I nod and grab the brush and slowly work my way through the tangled mess. Between me and my sister my hair is just a little shorter and is the easiest to get tangled. 

  Mom hands me a cup of coffee just the way I like it, sweet with plenty of sugar and creamer and never bitter, I take a sip. "I had two of them this morning. I had one while in the bath, I was stabbed in the chest." I say in between sips of coffee. 

  My mom looks upset upon hearing this and I hate seeing her upset, but when first starting having the nightmare I would scream when I saw the man in the dream and would wake everyone up. As the end result we figured out that when I started talking about the nightmare that I eventually stopped screaming in the middle of the night. So now I tell mom everything before it gets bad again.

I hear heavy footsteps come down the stairs and know they belong to my dad. "Morning daddy." I say half smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone actually read this and likes it let me know reviews will encourage me to keep writing. Ohh the gender mystery of our main character.


End file.
